YONDAIME: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by ZGMF-X9999GenesisOmega
Summary: Would you like to own the yellow flash? If so, come look at the manual for its uses. Revealing, YONDAIME HOKAGE!


**CONGRATULATIONS!**

You are now the proud owner of the YONDAIME HOKAGE unit, the first unit from the HOKAGE Dept. To master its maximum potential of your Yellow Flash, read the following instructions on the guide.

Technical Specifications:

Name: Minato Namikaze (alias the yellow flash)

Age: unknown

Place of Manufacture: Hidden Leaf Village

Height: unknown, probably the average height as the JOUNIN units

Weight: unknown

**Your YONDAIME HOKAGE unit comes with all of these accessories**

One Leaf Hitai ate

One set of the clan robes

A Gamabunta unit as part of the Summoning Jutsu

Ninety nine sets of shuriken and kunai

**Programming**

Your YONDAIME HOKAGE is very useful in many ways, but here's the main uses:

Ninja: Why is he called the Yellow Flash? 'Cuz he can wipe out any squad or platoon of enemy ninja. Just deploy the said unit, and watch the said unit obliterate those pesky enemy ninjas to kingdom come!

Mercenary: Do you know a friend that needs some help with some ass kicking? The YONDAIME HOKAGE unit is a perfect mercenary. Just let your friends know, and watch the money roll in!

Bodyguard: Again, just like mercenary, the YONDAIME HOKAGE unit would be hired to guard any important figure.

Baker: Need a mass production in pastries? Or you know someone that has a bakery, but has no mixers? The YONDAIME HOKAGE unit is perfect for this! With the Rasengan program installed, your bakery will be an instant hit!

Ladies' Man: Ladies out there need some glamour, and what is better than the YONDAIME HOKAGE unit? The said unit can be quite a charmer. Just hire the said unit to any night clubs, and watch the money roll in again!

**Your YONDAIME HOKAGE unit comes in following modes:**

Calm (default)

Perverted

Charmer

Selfless (default)

Normally the YONDAIME HOKAGE unit is calm, seeing as he's the Hokage! Perverted modes are often triggered when the said unit is interacting with a JIRAIYA unit, often by teaching the YONDAIME HOKAGE unit the joy of perversion. Charmer modes can be triggered simply by putting the said unit in a room full of fan girls. Selfless mode can only be unlocked when there's a KYUUBI unit rampaging, and the need to seal the fox unit into the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit baby mode. This mode is exactly how the KYUUBI program is installed into the production of NARUTO UZUMAKI units.

**Relations to primary units:**

JIRAIYA: The JIRAIYA unit is the YONDAIME HOKAGE unit's sensei. BE WARNED! Interaction between these units causes the YONDAIME HOKAGE unit to acquire the perverted syndrome, which in turn pass it on to the KAKASHI HATAKE unit, and the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit.

KAKASHI HATAKE: The KAKASHI HATAKE unit is one of the YONDAIME HOKAGE unit's students. Interaction between these two units result in the same syndrome the YONDAIME HOKAGE unit received when interacting with a JIRAIYA unit.

**Relations to other units:**

TEAM NAMIKAZE DELUXE PACK: The said pack comes along with the OBITO UCHIHA unit, and the RIN unit. Also the KAKASHI HATAKE unit is already packed in the deluxe pack. Anyways, the interaction between these groups are normal.

NARUTO UZUMAKI (baby mode): The said unit in baby mode would be use as sacrificial lamb to contain the KYUUBI unit. Result of this is like I said the production of NARUTO UZUMAKI units.

**Cleaning:**

Your YONDAIME HOKAGE unit must be cleaned daily. No dry cleaning. No force washing.

**Energy:**

The YONDAIME HOKAGE unit can eat a variety of foods out there. Just give him the healthiest foods, and you'll be fine.

FAQs:

Q: My YONDAIME HOKAGE unit is seen wearing an Akatsuki cloak. How ca I stop him from claiming he's an Akatsuki member?

A: Many people debated whether he's the Akatsuki leader, or that the YONDAIME HOKAGE is the true face behind the mask of the PEIN unit. But If that's the problem, then give it a reboot, and it will be back to normal.

Q: I saw a unit that look like the YONDAIME HOKAGE unit, but it has whiskers!!! Not to mention that he has the same personality. Is there a problem?

A: Uh oh. That isn't a YONDAIME HOKAGE unit. That is a prototype NARUTO UZUMAKI unit post Shippuden mode. Ship it back IMMEDIATELY!

Troubleshooting:

Problem: The YONDAIME HOKAGE isn't doing it's ladies' man ability.

Solution: Just simply get him to interact with the ladies. But if that's the problem, ask the JIRAIYA unit how.

Unfortunately, the YONDAIME HOKAGE unit only has a short life expectancy. But if you want the memory of the said unit to linger, buy the said, along with the TEAM NAMIKAZE DELUXE PACK, and the JIRAIYA unit for only 280,000 Earth dollars!

Note: The real identity of the YONDAIME HOKAGE has been found. His name is Minato Namikaze


End file.
